Various procedures may be performed to repair soft tissue in the body. Generally, it is known to fix the soft tissue to a selected area on the bone by providing a suture through a selected portion of the soft tissue while securing the other end of the suture to the selected area on the bone using a suture anchor.
Suture anchors may be retained in the selected area of the bone via a feature of the suture anchor which expands when the suture is pulled by the surgeon. In hard bone, such as, for example, a femur, however, the suture anchor may not fully expand into the bone because the surgeon is not able to apply sufficient force to the suture. Thus, the suture may become loose in the boney structure which could lead to increased healing times or improper healing.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an expanding suture anchor that will fully expand into a hard boney structure.